Medical devices can provide treatment for a variety of health conditions. In some instances, a patient has a degree of control over treatment with a medical device. For example, a patient may be able to initiate treatment with a medical device. The capabilities of a medical device determine to a large degree the way that the patient and others interact with the medical device. In particular, it is important that a medical device be capable of providing effective treatment and a positive patient experience.